Revolution
Revolution was the name given to two robots with rotating weapons that were entered by the same team in Robot Wars. Revolution 2 entered Series 6 and the New Blood Championship in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, losing in the first round in the former and reaching the second round in the latter. Revolution 3 entered Series 7, reaching the second round before being defeated by Ceros. The original Revolution had previously failed to qualify for The Fifth Wars. Revolution 3 was also entered in the Roaming Robots competition, in the 2004 Winter Tour the following year, but has since been retired from combat altogether. Robot History Series 6 Revolution 2 faced problems in the qualifers for Series 6, being overweight and forced to remove two casters ontop of the machine that allowed it to run inverted. Revolution 2 then faced Thor, Anarchy and Judge Shred 2½ in its first round battle. It attacked Judge Shred at the start, but got stuck. Both machines were separated by Anarchy and Thor, before Revolution 2 was flipped by Judge Shred. It then got stuck on Judge Shred's armour and was dragged around the arena. The two machines were stuck on the angle grinders, before Dead Metal attacked Revolution, releasing it. Revolution's blades then got stuck on the arena floor due to the missing top casters, and it was counted out and eliminated. Extreme 2 Revolution 2 returned for the New Blood tournament, with stronger blades that were now thicker and modified so that the top casters could be fitted without pushing the robot over the weight limit. It fought Direct Action and eventual winners Storm 2 and in its first round battle. Revolution 2 started the battle by staying out of the way, before landing a strong hit on the now cornered Direct Action. Revolution 2 also landed a glancing blow on Storm 2, before it was then attacked by Direct Action, and stopped spinning. Then both Storm 2 and Direct Action struck Revolution, but no damage was caused. Revolution avoided further damage as it evaded its opposition. Direct Action was eliminated after driving down the pit, so Revolution 2 went through to Round 2. There, it was drawn against ICU. ICU drove straight into the blades and merely bounced off, before pushing Revolution into the angle grinders. Revolution had control problems, and drove straight into the opposite arena wall, which dislodged a cog, and its wheels stopped moving. ICU attacked with its axe, dragging it into the CPZ, where it was attacked by Dead Metal, before being placed on the floor flipper, landing on Sgt. Bash, and being pitted. Series 7 Revolution 3 faced St. Agro, Mega Hurts LT and newcomers The Scrapper in Round 1. It started by using its drum on The Scrapper, immobilising it on one side, before pushing Mega Hurts LT over the flames. Just after The Scrapper was thrown out of the arena, Revolution 3 and Mega Hurts both broke down. However, as Mega Hurts was immobile first it was eliminated, meaning Revolution 3 progressed to Round 2. There, it fought Ceros. It avoided Ceros and reversed into the pit release button at the start, but broke down after the first flip from Ceros. Ceros continued to flip the immobile Revolution around, and it was attacked by the Shunt and Sergeant Bash, who placed it onto the Drop Zone. A television was dropped, but it broke apart when it hit Revolution 3. After the battle, it was revealed the robot had stopped working because the link had fallen out. Roger Webb admitted the link had not been put in properly. Live Events After Robot Wars, Revolution 3 was entered into the 2004 UK Championships hosted by Roaming Robots. The robot was relatively unchanged from its Series 7 appearance and it was granted the 3rd seed placing, but didn't win any of its few fights in the qualifying rounds. However, it picked up a trophy at Robot Crusade 2004. When unable to use their spinning weapon, Revolution 3 was equipped with a spike. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that were disqualified Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:2004 UK Championship Competitors